Nurarihyon/Minions
The following is a list of yōkai who have aided or served under Nurarihyon throughout the GeGeGe no Kitarō franchise. Multiple series *Jakotsu-Babaa: Shonen Magazine story Yōkai Nurarihyon and anime adaptations (1st series Ep. 12, 3rd series Ep. 4, 4th series Ep. 78), 3rd anime (Movie 4, Ep. 112), 5th anime, Thousand Year Curse *Shu-no-Bon: 3rd~6th anime, Demon Flute, Yōkai Sen Monogatari *Miage-Nyūdō: Monday Dramaland, 4th anime Ep. 96, Yōkai Sen Monogatari *Seven Mysteries of Honjo Yōkai: Saishinban GeGeGe no Kitarō Ch. 2, 3rd anime Ep. 108 *Yagyō-san: Saishinban Ch. 2 & 6, 3rd anime Ep. 113 *Nopperabō: 3rd anime Ep. 16, Yōkai Sen Monogatari *Sakabashira: Saishinban Ch. 4, 4th anime Ep. 83 *Tsuchi-Gumo: Saishinban Ch. 7, 3rd anime Movie 4 *Youaltepuztli: Saishinban Ch. 8, 4th anime Ep. 96 *Viy: Saishinban Ch. 9, 4th anime Ep. 98 *Yōkai Army: Saishinban Ch. 10, 3rd anime Ep. 86 *Tesso: Saishinban Ch. 17, 3rd anime Ep. 112, Demon Flute *Gotoku-Neko: Saishinban Ch. 17, 3rd anime Ep. 112, 4th anime Ep. 113 *Gasha-Dokuro: 3rd anime Movie 4, 4th anime Ep. 96, Thousand Year Curse *Daidarabotchi: 3rd anime Ep. 60, 4th anime Ep. 96, 6th anime Ep. 85 *Nure-Onna: Demon Flute, Thousand Year Curse *Karasu-Tengu: Demon Flute, GeGeGe no Kitarō Kunitori Monogatari Ch. 10 *Kappa: Demon Flute, 4th anime Ep. 71 *Yanari: Demon Flute, 5th anime Ep. 72 *Jami: 3rd anime Ep. 108, 4th anime Ep. 54 *Momon-Jii: 4th anime Ep. 46~47, Yōkai Sen Monogatari Manga Shin GeGeGe no Kitarō: Baseball Madness *Monroe *Binbōgami *Frankenstein *Namahage Saishinban GeGeGe no Kitarō *Waira & Sagari: Ch. 3 *Sakabashira, Nobusuma: Ch. 4 *Yagyō-san & minions: Ch. 6 *Black Oni, Tsuchigumo, Stone Dragon, Cyclops: Ch. 7 *Sandman: Ch. 11 *Kurobōzu: Ch. 22 GeGeGe no Kitarō Kunitori Monogatari Ch. 10 *Wanyūdō army *Hitotsume army *Tanuki army *Karasu-Tengu air force *Hitodama Eater Yōkai Sen Monogatari *Makura-Gaeshi *Suiko *Dorotabō Anime Third Anime *Akamata, Yashi-Otoshi, Chinpo: Movie 1 *Ashi-Magari: Ep. 45 *Mokumokuren: Ep. 58 *Daidarabotchi: Ep. 60 *Guwagoze, Oboro-Guruma, Ayakashi, Tsuchi-Gumo, Gasha-Dokuro, Jakotsu-Babaa, Kijo, Ippon-Datara, Yama-Warawa, Shiro-Uneri, Sunekosuri, Azuki-Togi: Movie 4 *Kasha: Movie 4, Ep. 108 *Hi Clan: Ep. 91 *Kamanari, Mōryō: Ep. 108 *Tsujigami: Movie 4, Ep. 115 *Mimizu-Otoko, Kumo-Otoko, Sasori-Onna, Flying Fish, Giant Snake, Datsue-Babaa, Enma-Daiō, Oni, Tesso & Gotoku-Neko, Jakotsu-Babaa, Yagyō-san, Gaki, Hyottoko, Nururibō: Jigoku Hen Ep. 109~115 Fourth Anime *Shu-no-Bon: Ep. 60 and on *Momon-Jii: Ep. 46~47 *Jami: Ep. 54 *Han-Gyojin & Ika: Ep. 60 *Yōkai Rally Announcer: Ep. 64 *Buer: Ep. 69 *Kawauso: Ep. 71 *Yamata-no-Orochi: Ep. 74 & 96 *Jakotsu-Babaa: Ep. 78 *Sakabashira: Ep. 83 *Yōkai Trees: Ep. 92 *Backbeard, Kōmori-Neko, Grimalkin, Viy, Giant, Youaltepuztli, Ustrel, Poltergeist, Golem: Ep. 96~99 *Ikkokudō: Ep. 101 *Penanggalan, Langsuyar, Asanbosam: Ep. 104 *Gotoku-Neko, Nyoi-Jizai, Yama-Jijii: Ep. 109 Fifth Anime *Umizatō: Ep. 4 *Mashiro, Yuki-Nyūdo: Ep. 7 *Dodomeki: Ep. 8 *Kani-Bōzu, Kyūso: Ep. 8 and on *Hitorima: Ep. 17 *Akuryō: Ep. 26 *Katasharin: Ep. 30 *Kamaitachi: Ep. 39 and on *Tantanbō, Futakuchi-Onna: Ep. 61 *Yōkai Castle Dragon Spirits: Ep. 61, 72 & 85 *Miu: Ep. 85 Sixth Anime *Four Treasonous Generals: Released by Shu-no-Bon at Nurarihyon's command *Tsuchi-Korobi: Ep. 76 *Neko-Sennin: Ep. 77 *Nuppeppō: Ep. 82 *Shichinin Dōgyō: Ep. 85 *Daidarabotchi: Ep. 85 *Te-no-Me: Ep. 89 *Ama-no-Jaku: Ep. 92 Live action Monday Dramaland *Miage-Nyūdō *Nobiagari *Okkamuro *Amikiri *Vampire Elite Demon Flute *Sakurako *Yadōkai *Nupperabō *Kawazaru Thousand Year Curse *Jakotsu-Babaa *Nami (Nure-Onna) *Gasha-Dokuro *Satori *Te-no-Me *Yasha Navigation * *